Untitled
by rainbowbabes
Summary: Kagome just finish the quest and was sent back to the future.She have to visit her cousin,Sora,because she is going to stay there to help manage one of fluffy company Kaleido Stage.KagLeo SoKen
1. Chapter 1

HHEEYY PEOPLE!

Hope you enjoy the fic.Decided to write Kaleido Star crossover Inuyasha as never read anyone writing this kind of fics.Its going to be Leon/Kagome

Don't be a bitch and flame this story.Dont like then don't even think of writing a comment.Okay. OK now on to the story

At Sunset shrine

Kagome was in her room crying of boredom.Her room no longer pink but blue that bring out her outstanding blue eyes.

She had just completed the quest of the shikon no tama.And was forced to remain in her time.Kagome no longer have feelings for Inuyasha but only just brotherly and sisterly feelings.

Flashback

Sesshomaru joined the group as the final battle was nearing.Kagome restored his arm to show her gratitude.In order to prepare for the final battle Sesshomaru trained her with all of his knowledge.Inuyasha would also help to teach though it was not needed.

Sango also train her the ways of her clan fighting skills.While Miroku and Kaede taught her how to use and control her miko power.

And Shippo would teach her newly acquired fox magic as she had adopted Shippo.

Thinking of her friends and family at the other side of the well brought tears to her eyes.

But refused to shed them.

The final battle came but some lives were sacrificed.Kouga had finally killed Kagura but in the process was killed too.Kohaku died when Naraku took the shikon no kakera away.

But the rest had survived.

To everyone surprise Inuyasha had mourned after Kouga deaths, even though they had quarreled many times.And Kouga had long given up on Kagome which was thankful.

After the final battle Sesshomaru decided to adopt Kagome as his sister making her the heiress of the western land if he passed on.

Kagome senses have heightened much to a yokai senses.She also can do a whip that is made of purification similar to Sesshomaru.

On the day after Kagome had wish on the shikon no tama.She hugged everyone and jumped down the well before telling Sesshomaru where she stays so that they can look for her.

End of flashback

Now she has to pack her bag as she is going to stay with her cousin, Sora,as she have to help take care of ine of her adoptive brother company.As he was on of the partners of the Kaleido Stage.

At Kaleido Stage

It's been a week since Sora had first completed the angel act in front of the audience.Now she and Ken are going out.Now she is getting dressed up as she is going to the airport to pick her cousin from japan.After receiving a call from her aunt.

Except that she didn't know that she was one of the most richest person thanks Lord Fluffy.

At the Airport

Kagome POV

Stupid plane,stupid fluffy AGGRRRR damn them making me take morning flight.

Stupid reporters wont get out of my face to let me breathe.

Why didn't Fluffster didn't inform me that there were going to be reporters there.

When I get to the pent hours I sssssssssooooooooooo going to call him to give him a good lashing or maybe I will just ask Inuyash to play a prank of him.Remembering that she and Inuyasha had once dyed Fluffy hair and tail chocking pink.

Thinking about that she laughed out scaring the reporters.

End of Kagome POV

Kagome not knowing that Sora was going to pick her left and took the limo that Sesshomaru had asked to bring her to the pent house.

Sora POV

Where is she?What is this irritating crowd of reporters doing here.Blocking my way and preventing me from finding Kagome.

End of Sora POV

Sora was pissed as Fool had kindly woken her up when she was dreaming of a sweet dream concerning her and Ken.

Kalos had just to ask her to pick one the representive of one of the partner

When he knew that she was supposed to pick her cousin

So basically now she has to hold up a cardboard written with red marker 'MISS TAHIO'

_Done!Okay as for why Sora didn't meet Kagome was because I wanted to keep a secret first._

_HEHE_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people sorry for the wait

Hey people sorry for the wait. I know it has been a long wait. Thank you for waiting and I want to thank my friend Beatrice for encouraging me, thanks sweetheart.

On to the story

Kagome was pissed when she reached the penthouse. After going in, she made a beeline toward the hot spring to relax herself.

KAGOME POV

SIGH tomorrow is definitely going to be a tiring day thanks to fluffster. I relaxed in the water as the tension in my muscle slips away.

END OF KAGOME POV

Kagome went to bed but not before planning a evil plot with Inuyahsha to get back Mr. I got a ice popsicle stuck in my ass. She slept with a malicious grin adoring her angel like face.

The next morning you could hear a shout from distance 'KAGOME!!' Kagome woke up with a knowing grin, the plan worked!

Kagome went out of her bed and went to choose her clothes. She decided to wear a black singlet which says 'Payback's a bitch, but I'll deal with it" and a red short sleeves unbutton jacket. She wore a baggy black pant and to finish the touches the tip of her hair was colored with a tint of red.

She decided that her personal favorite black decorated with red flames suited her outfit. She wore a cold façade however she was laughing like crazy about the orevious incident that happened after she had dressed up.

Flashback

KAGOME POV

'Ring ring' my mobile phone rang. I saw the caller ID and smirked better prepare for a ear lashing from ice prince.

"Hey fluffy how's your morning?" chirped Kagome.

"How's my morning, you ask how's my morning. My morning is ruined by you my perfect is PINK, my room is PINK and everything is PINK. You are so dead when I reach there"

"Hmm. Ok. I know you love me but you love oink even more so don't fell shy kae. OK. Bye bye." I hung up

END OF KAGOME POV

End of flashback

Kagome turned on the engine and was off to Kaleido stage.

Hmm. That's it I still got the others but too lazy to type.

Hope you enjoy,

Love rainbowbabes!D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys as I promise the next chapter are here

Hey guys as I promise the next chapter are here! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Kagome reached Kaleido stage. After walking about, she heard a voice coming from behind. She turned around and saw a man wearing sunglasses. "What are doing wasting time? You're supposed to be training now with the troop."

KAGOME POV

Hmmm… He thinks I'm student. Well let's follow with the flow. "Oh I'm a new student and I'm lost. Can you help me?" He looked at me suspiciously and asked me to follow him.

When we reached a room, what I saw surprised me. My cousin, Sora, is performing. Not bad for my standard but I wonder. What would happen if I asked for a competition between cousins?

"Everyone stop for a while. Let me introduce you a new student"

"My name is Sango, Sango Higurashi," said Kagome coldly.

Her voice was as cold as ice. Everybody wondered who that was. Everybody continued to practice while Karl and Kagome stayed at the back to watch them perform.

SORA POV

I wonder who there girl is. She seems familiar. Well let's not think about it, got to go practice.

END OF SORA POV

In the midst of Sora's performance, a voice cut through. "She can only do that, pathetic," scoffed Kagome. Everybody was angry especially Leon and May however you wont be able to tell as he was carrying a cold façade. But it don't went unnoticed from Kagome's eye.

"What makes you think you are so good, you brat" snarled May.

"Tch, tch you resort to name picking isn't that a bit childish. No wait, maybe it is because your IQ is very low that you can't even pronounce my name, well let me do you a favor it is S-A-N-G-O. Come on say it with me S-A-N-G-O. Isn't that better," said Kagome.

Sora could not take the tension between those two and told them to cut it out.

" Fine" huffed May, "not after you compete with that brat. Show her, her place."

"Hn, whatever" said Kagome. "However who will be my partner.

Karl was curious about Kagome's skill thus he had also agreed.

Seeing that Kagome had not partner, Yuuri agreed to help. With no other choice, Sora agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, Sora and Leon will be in team A. While Kagome and Yuuri will be in team B. Both teams will perform the angel's act. Team A's performance was still in top notch, but what surprise them was the performance of Team B. Kagome was more graceful and agile than Sora. What amazed them more was that she looked like a fallen angel. After the performance, before Karl could announce the results

Kagome went forward and said "I think you need not announce the results, I guess everybody knows who the winners are." After she had said that she turned around and left, with the wind playing with her hair.

KARL POV

Hmm, who is that girl? She can be a great asset to Kaleido stage. I need to check on her background.

END OF KARL POV

When Karl went to find out more about Sango Higurashi. What surprised him was that, there was no data on her in the computer. "Who is that girl?" Karl wondered.

Okay that's all and Kandy 123654 thanks for the advice. I'll try to update soon. Thank you to the people who had reviews. Arigato!!D


End file.
